The SoulWeaver (Fan-Made Champion)
by NULGATHvsDAGE
Summary: Story about the new champion going to the Institute of War,in quest to revenge to the void ease Enjoy rry for bad english.


"This world is cruel….they took my family,they took my parents,everything that I world is just years ago,my village was attacked by some void kind of dad told me not to come back at home again and he'd still shouting at my family is cruel to me,sad right?A'ight continuing the I open something that shouldn't be open,a portal appeared at the where the monster come ,my father pushed me to the ground,reading some spell to spawn a void and make me teleport to other place",he said to the villagers on how he ended up there.

"What is your name?You doesn't show yourself to us once",ask the villager.

"My name is…..my name is Tomix.I been called as Tomix,The SoulWeaver",replied Tomix to the villager.

"Soulweaver,what's that?",ask the villager again

"Something that purify a soul,actually it is a power to kill a corrupted soul.",relplied Tomix again.

"Since you doesn't show up for a years,no wonder we got a report of an invinsible would be you.",chat the villager.

"I'm sorry for that,I kept stealing because I needed it so I can live.",said Tomix.

"By the way,you know some place that I can go?A place that have a fight?",Tomix ask the villager,now it's time for Tomix to ask the villager.

"Intrested in fighting I ,there is one place not far by here that is a fighting, ,you must have a purpose.A simple purpose of interested,want to kill would not be accept by it.",said the villager.

"And what this place called?",he asked again.

"The Institute Of War,League of Legends..",replied back the Villager.

Tomix nodded,he now go straight for the Institute Of War,the League of Legends. _League of legends….place to fight with a purpose of finding….sounds interesting,_ Tomix's thought. _Well,time to ask somene where this League of Legends thing located._ From that time,Tomix is searching the League of of walking,hours of found a warrior with an armor is look at him strangely.

"Um sir,do you mind to tell me where is the Institute Of War?",Tomix ask the warrior.

"Oh what is this?A fellow stranger is finding the League of kid,it is behind want to join then follow me.",the warrior replied.

"A'ight,by the way I am Tomix,they called me Tomix The SoulWeaver.",Tomix explain to to the warrior.

"Oh..what's your purpose for joining the League Tomix?",trying to know the reason,the warrior asked him.

"To seek out,the way of killing the beast.",explain Tomix.

"What beast?",asking the warrior again.

"It is some strange beast,they called it Void Beast.",again Tomix explaining his purpose.

"The void huh….oh wait,we arrived.",without realizing they both reached the room."Enter the room Tomix,and join the League."

Tomix entered the room,he been impressed when he saw the furniture on the room itself.

"Uh..excuse me,I want to join the League of Legends.",Tomix asking the unknown and unsee person on the shadows.

"Oh,a new joiner of the League,let's see…what's your purpose young man?",ask the lady.

"Oh it's a woman,by the way my purpose is to seek a way to avenged my family and the villagers by killing the void or not,at least I can kill it once on somewhere.",Explaining the current situation.

"Hmnn….the void beast I ,we will experimenting your I mean by that is we will check your mind and see your past.",the lady also explaining.

"Go ahead,I wouldn't resist.",replied the SoulWeaver.

 _This one is interesting…._ the lady thought herself.

"Ok,let's see what's happened on your past.",the lady said to him.

"By the way,you should see like couple of people with purple coat,like are called summons champion to fight in certain place,on that place,Champion won't die,you can buy items to increase your strength and others.",Explain the lady summoner.

"I see.",Tomix nodded.

"Follow me,Tomix.",The summoner ask him to follow only nodded and do what she both walk straight through the saw a couple people,a purple coat which is a Summoner,a guy with sword, _so that guy is champion i see..._ Tomix thought to himself,after minutes of walking,they reached the place where they observe Champion's past.

"Ready for this?",ask the summoner.

"Sure am.",Tomix nodded and so the Summoner.

"ARGHHG!",Tomix growl,his head is hurt after been viewed of his past. _Get the hell out of here, don't need you no mo- *killed*.Hmmmm...a tasty human..._

 _aaaargh..._ "GET IT OUT!",Tomix is suffering because of the memory,the summoner now finished observing his past.

"I see,you want to take a revenge on this beast is called the Void came from the the way,we got somehow like 2-3 Void Champion.

Some is corrupted and some is a void Tomix,if you kill a champion when not in fight,you will be disband.",Tomix nodded,the SoulWeaver power is increasing as he heard the word "corrupted".

"You are now a champion Tomix.",the summoner explained to Tomix.

 _This SoulWeaver power is increasing...i wonder why?..._


End file.
